There are known to be opening and closing apparatuses with a lock that move a sliding door provided in a railway vehicle or the like to open and close, and lock the sliding door at a fully closed position (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
The opening and closing apparatus with a lock recited in Patent Document 1 has a planetary gear mechanism to which a driving force of an actuator is input, and a rack-and-pinion mechanism configured to receive output from the planetary gear mechanism. When sliding doors are opened and closed, a driving force of the actuator is output to the rack-and-pinion mechanism via the planetary gear mechanism, and rotates a pinion. With the rotation of the pinion, a rack that meshes with the pinion moves linearly. Thus, sliding doors, which are coupled to the rack, move linearly. When the sliding doors are closed up to the fully closed position, the sliding doors are locked by a lock mechanism.
The lock mechanism has an engaging member that can rotate around a shaft. The engaging member has a first engaging portion for engaging with a lock pin fixed to the sliding door. When the sliding doors approach the fully closed position while they are being closed, the lock pin comes into contact with the first engaging portion and rotates the engaging member. At the fully closed position, the first engaging portion surrounds the lock pin. The rotation of the engaging member is restricted in this state, and the movement of the lock pin as well as the movement of the sliding doors are restricted.
More specifically, when the sliding doors reach the fully closed position, the pinion that meshes with the rack cannot rotate in the direction of closing the sliding doors any more. When a sun gear in the planetary gear mechanism rotates in the direction of closing the sliding doors in this state, the pinion revolves within an internal gear, and a carrier rotates. With the rotation of the carrier, a lock slider disposed in the vicinity of the carrier is displaced. With this displacement, a link mechanism coupled to the lock slider undergoes deformation from a bent state to a linear state. Then, an end of the link mechanism goes into a second engaging portion having a recessed shape that is formed on the engaging member, and restricts the rotation of the engaging member as mentioned above.